Solar Flare
by Lauren Schmauren
Summary: Isabella Swan is a vampire-human hybrid searching for a place to belong. Her life is forever changed when she stumbles upon Forks, Washington and meets a coven of vegetarian vampires.
1. Preface

_"The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heav'n of hell, a hell of heav'n."_

\- John Milton, _Paradise Lost_

PREFACE

Though I had given much thought to my demise, I never imagined it to be like this. Surely, it was a good way to die. I would no longer be a danger to all those I loved. That ought to count for something. My existence had always been a fluke, a mistake. I didn't belong here. The universe would return to its normal course once I was removed.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death right now. But I wasn't regretful, terrified as I was, quite the opposite. My first day there, I had deemed it fate that I made the small town my home.

Like a rabbit caught in the eyes of a snake, I was frozen as my killer sauntered towards me.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** This is my first FanFiction story ever. Be gentle, please!


	2. Chapter 1

The weather matched my mood: dismal. I curled underneath a giant evergreen, finding comfort in its strong smell. Gray clouds filled the sky and blocked any of the sun's rays from reaching me. I hadn't unwrapped my waterproof sleeping bag yet. Something about falling asleep on the forest floor made my decision feel so… _final_. I'd managed to keep away the tears so far, but I knew that it wouldn't last once I had time to think. My entire run north I had been pushing back the waves of emotions.

I decided to read. Maybe that would take my mind off things. From my backpack I grabbed my worn copy of _Pride & Prejudice_. The pages were starting to loosen from their binding. I would need to buy a new copy soon. Sighing, I scanned the pages slowly. It only took me a minute to come across Charles Bingley's name, and that led me to thoughts of my father Charlie.

Right now he was probably lurking in the shadows near the Californian coastline until the sunset. Sue wouldn't be far from him. The newly coupled pair were undoubtedly enjoying each other's company. Their deep attraction and connection had been so instantaneous. It didn't surprise me when my father had informed me of their love for each other. It did surprise _him_. Immortals have a permanent nature, and he didn't think he could ever feel for another what he had felt so strongly for my mom. He seemed apologetic, almost guilty, when they said their goodbyes.

Why should he feel this way? He should be soaking up his newfound bliss with Sue, not concerned about his fully grown and fully capable daughter. It wasn't like this was the first time in my seventeen years I'd been alone. Plenty of times Charlie had left whatever living space where we had been squatting to go hunting. Those trips were usually weeks long, and I had managed just fine. Sue and I both silenced his worry. Though my assurances were false, Sue's were strong. Charlie knew I was lying - my face was so readable - but Sue argued with conviction. Who could doubt her? Certainly not Charlie.

Charlie, like me, was uncomfortable with feelings and discussing them. Our goodbye had been short. "Take care, Bells," he had said with a short pat on my shoulder. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I returned the sentiment.

Sue wrapped me tight in her strong arms, running her hand through my long, brown hair. She tapped the cell phone in my pocket. "We're only a phone call away," she reminded. As far as stepmoms went, Sue was amazing. Nothing like the fairy tales I had read in my childhood.

The temperature and the darkness fell quickly. The cold did nothing to my unnaturally high body temperature. The sleeping bag was a prop, more for comfort and show than necessity. It would cause serious confusion if hikers came across a stranded young woman in a makeshift camp with no means of protection.

These props were essential for my discreet and nomadic way of living. Charlie taught me to be inconspicuous and not draw attention to myself. He lectured multiple times about the importance of secrecy with this lifestyle of ours. Humans and vampires could not know my origination as it defied all laws. On both sides of my nature, I would be a genetic oddity. A freak. It was for my own safety that I remain hidden from the world.

Not that any hikers would be able to get close without me hearing or smelling them. And if even one of them tried to put a hand on me, I could break their neck with a flick of my wrist.

Raising me had been very difficult and dangerous for my father. In the beginning, he assumed I would be uncontrollable like an immortal child. And how could he have thought otherwise? My birth was unprecedented. I shocked him with my intelligence, my self-restraint, the way I reasoned. After that initial threat disappeared, a new one arose. Even if I did not behave like an immortal child, I looked like one from afar. He went to great lengths to keep us concealed from others. We never slept in the same area twice. Always on the run.

As it was right now, I appeared to be repeating that cycle.

I became frustrated at my thoughts. I didn't have to live out of a suitcase anymore. I was in charge of my own decisions. I didn't need to rely or Charlie or anyone else to sustain myself. I could find a job, rent an apartment, live in somewhat normalcy. Maybe even make friends. I looked young enough to pass for fifteen but not older than twenty-five. That gave me a solid decade. The logistics were shaky. I wasn't sure I could find a job that would hire me without proper paperwork. Apartments most likely required a license or checking account. Two things I could not access. I briefly thought of stealing someone's identity, but I decided against it in the same second. Though we lived like criminals, Charlie had instilled a strict moral code in me. He would be furious. But still, I was positive there had to be something I could do. I would check the classifieds. Maybe someone desperately needed a roommate, no questions asked.

Resolved, I lied in my sleeping bag. Tomorrow, I would start my new life. But for tonight, I would mourn my old one.

A bird's whistle woke me. I was disoriented. Where was I? I pulled some pines from my hair and scowled. I must have had a restless night's sleep, judging from the way the sleeping bag had twisted around my body.

The forest was alive with creatures scurrying across the frozen grass. I rolled up my sleeping bag and pulled a map from my backpack. I was north of Olympia; I remembered passing the city yesterday. I knew I had drifted farther west from Puget Sound than I intended. I figured I must be somewhere in the Olympic National Park. I needed to keep heading north - to Canada. When I hit the Strait of Juan de Fuca, I might swim. I wasn't sure how my endurance would last in the water. I also could smuggle myself on a boat like a fugitive. I would just have to observe the port to see the patterns of the cargo ships docking in and out.

My belongings were feather light, and they did not slow my running. I kept a steady pace, not pushing myself too hard. I didn't know how many days my journey would be, and I didn't want to use my limited resources. I tried to keep my load small and essential: my favorite books, a map, a wad of cash wrapped snugly into an old sock, a photo of Renee, some clothes, and my small cell. This was a habit I had inherited from Charlie and our years on the run. Years I was grateful could now be behind me.

After an hour of jogging, I ran into thick fog. For a human, it would be too dense to navigate. Fortunately, my senses could guide me through the rocky terrain. I heard the rush of the water before I saw the river. It was beautiful, quite picturesque. Green forestry close to the tide on the side I stood. Across the dark river, brown and gray rocks formed a rough sand. The white aspen trees were bare, missing their leaves. I could easily visualize this scene on the cover of a travel brochure. I glanced into the murky waters and spotted several fish swimming contentedly with the current.

I leaped the river easily as it was not very wide and checked my map. _Bogachiel River_ , I determined. I followed the river west for a while. To keep myself occupied, I thought through my plans.

In Canada, I could disguise myself as an American runaway. That would explain my lack of citizenship documentation. Charlie had used almost the same story before when he worked as nighttime security for a company. I could survive in the outskirts of town until I saved enough to afford rent for a cheap apartment. I wished I didn't look so young. People had a hard time believing me. Plus, I was an awful liar. They would see through my story, and they would grow suspicious. What if my potential employer notified the authorities about a missing child? What if the authorities contacted the media, and my picture was plastered all over the news? HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL? posters would be hung up through the entire city. I would completely expose myself.

I reflexively swerved to the left. I had almost collided with a tree in my distracted state. I shook my head angrily. My imagination was getting out of hand. I had lived in habitual fear for so long, I couldn't imagine any future without dire outcomes. Charlie's caution had rubbed off on me more than I realized.

I hesitated at the sounds of cars speeding on asphalt. I watched from the tree line, shadows keeping me from any human sight. It was a highway headed north. I considered hitchhiking. It was something Charlie would never let me do. Stranger danger and all that.

I looked as far north as I could, squinting. This highway would inevitably lead to a town. I had enough cash to stop at a fast food restaurant and grab a quick meal. I followed beside the highway for about four miles, keeping close to the tree line. Eventually, the trees became sparse. I started to stroll for appearance's sake. If anyone asked, I would declare myself an avid hiker.

No one had to ask. Before I made it into town, I came across a store called Newton's Olympic Outfitters. The store was not what stopped me, but it was the sign out front. HELP WANTED!, it read. My spirits lifted. Was this some sort of literal sign? Some kismet that I should work _here_ in this town of - I checked my map - Forks, Washington?

I approached the store warily. Scuffs of boots on linoleum, beeps from the scanner, and the buzz of voices. The first voices I had heard in days. I walked inside.

"Welcome to Newton's," a blonde boy, appearing to be my age, said automatically. His head was only turned slightly in my direction, and when he fully looked at me, he gasped. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, though I should have been used to a reaction like his. He was breathless when he added, "Can I help you?"

"I was passing through when I saw your sign out front," I said. He just stared at me, so I felt the need to elaborate. "Are you hiring?"

"S-sure!" he said enthusiastically. "Follow me!" I did as he directed. His eagerness reminded me of a friendly golden retriever. He kept glancing back to make sure I was still there. His eyes were pale blue and bright with excitement on his round face. "I'm Mike Newton, by the way. My parents run this place." Mike looked smug as I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Another stroke of luck - I had run into the owner's son.

He stopped suddenly to shake my hand. I hoped he wouldn't notice how warm my grip would be. "Nice to meet you, Mike. I'm Isabella," I responded. _Shoot! Shouldn't have used my real name_ , I scolded myself. He led me to a woman I would never expect to see at a hunting and camping goods store.

Her blonde hair was highlighted and pulled into an intricate twist at the base of her neck. Her nails were manicured and painted a delicate pink. She did not wear sturdy boots like Mike or me, but instead she chose a less than practical pair of strappy high heels. I was almost positive I would not be able to find shoes like hers on the surrounding shelves.

"Mom, this is Isabella. She's looking for a job, and I think she would be perfect here," Mike introduced.

His mom was also caught off guard. Her gaze turned towards me, and I saw her wide eyes take in my appearance. They were the same pale blue as her son's. "Have you ever worked in a retail store before?"

I bit my lip. "No. But, I'm a fast learner and I follow directions well."

Mike nodded in agreement. His mom wavered, but the excitement in her son's eyes must have won her over. "Mike, go get her an application. When's the earliest you can start training?"

"As soon as you want," I replied. My first job, I marveled. And I had managed to get hired all on my own.

Mike appeared quickly with an application and pen. _Well_ , I amended _, not entirely on my own_. When the questions on the application got too intrusive, I stopped. How was I supposed to provide my social security number if I didn't have one? Mike saw my pen hovering and asked if everything was okay.

I reluctantly said, "I don't know my social." A story began to formulate in my head, and I relayed it to Mike. "My parents kicked me out, so I don't have any of that stuff anymore."

Mike's face was full of such genuine sympathy, I felt horrible. My face was red, but he took it to be embarrassment at my circumstances instead of chagrin for my lies. "It's okay! We can just pay you in cash."

I lit up at his suggestion, but I internally felt angry at myself for using this poor boy. His mom stood over in another aisle, helping a customer. "Would your mom be okay with that?"

He didn't even ask her. "Definitely."

I finished as much of the application as I could. I even kept my real birthdate. I could feel Mike watching me as I wrote. His mom took my application, scanning it over. She asked about my availability tomorrow.

"We open at 8:00," she said. "Mike will train you."

Mike beamed at her words. As she returned to the aisles, I thanked Mike graciously. When I told him I owed him one, he said he would think of something. I didn't like the suggestive gleam in his eye, but I was too exhilarated. I felt independent and free. I wanted to break the news to Charlie and Sue, but I knew they would be too concentrated on each other right now. The news would wait.

I almost skipped out of the store. I continued to trail the highway again in my euphoric state. If I was going to reside here in Forks, I needed to be familiar with the town. After studying my map, I headed to the area which I thought to be the city square. I figured this was where most of the area's businesses would be located. My assumptions were correct. There was a diner, a joint police and fire station, a grocery store, a bank, and most importantly, a library. There I found a computer.

When I searched for the new city I had adopted, I almost groaned. I had settled in a town with less than four thousand people. There went any kind anonymity I had desired. I would have to be very careful with details. No one could get too close. This was a sticky situation, but I couldn't forfeit my fortune with my employment so soon. Where else could I find a place that would hire me with no available paperwork?

My fortune carried over when I spotted a truck in the parking lot of the grocery store. There was a phone number written, but it contained no details. The truck was ancient and the red paint had faded over time. It had the markings of an older car with its rounded fenders and bulbous cab. I immediately fell in love. It seemed so sturdy for such an old vehicle. As I ran my finger along the truck bed, I heard someone drawing near me.

"Hey!" a young man's voice called out.

I whipped around, thinking I might be in trouble. But the boy who had yelled did not seem angry at all. He was nothing but smiles. He was younger than me, but he was much taller. He had russet skin and long black hair, tied behind him in a ponytail. "You like the truck?"

I wondered about his inquiry, but I answered honestly. "Yes. I was just about to call," I gestured towards the number. His grin, if possible, widened. An older, middle-aged man in a wheelchair pulled up beside him. Were they also competing for an opportunity to buy the truck?

"No need," the older man said. His voice was gruff. He regarded me with a soft smile. "I'm actually the one selling. It's yours as long as you take good care of her. No charge."

My jaw must have hit the sidewalk. This caused the young boy to chuckle. I insisted on paying something, but the man just shook his head. He would not take any of my money. He just made me swear that I would keep it running and in good shape.

"Guess it's your lucky day," the boy winked.

But naturally, this luck could not last.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts, concerns, and questions!


	3. Chapter 2

Mike was a much better teacher than I had predicted: he was knowledgeable, patient, and encouraging. I flawlessly executed each of the job duties as I shadowed his morning route through the store. Thanks to my infallible memory, I did not need him to repeat any instructions or actions. Even Mrs. Newton, whose attention had been occupied by a morning rush of customers, was impressed when she checked on my progress. I was pleased at their blatant approval.

I was cheery as I went through the motions with Mike even when he started peppering me with questions. I kept my answers vague but as truthful as possible. My detached replies did not discourage him. His determination would have been admirable if it hadn't been aimed at me.

He had just asked where I lived when Mrs. Newton showed up and insisted that I was ready to run the cash register on my own. She put Mike on the lane next to mine in case I had any questions. She needed extra help today, Mike had explained to me earlier, due to an optimistic forecast of sunny weather tomorrow. Everyone wanted to prepare for the rare occasion. Who knew when they would see the sun again? Through the front store windows, gray clouds hovered in the sky. They looked like they could pour buckets of rain on the unsuspecting townsfolk at any second.

It was nearing noon. I was glad to find the hours did not drag as a steady flow of customers kept my thoughts and mind engaged. Mike was still glum about leaving me. He was a nice boy, and he had a generic sort of attractiveness to him. Guilt built every time I thought about his persevering kindness. I didn't want to think about the consequences of his unrequited feelings yet, so I shoved them aside.

A group of rowdy teenage boys showed up around eleven o'clock. Typically, this event wouldn't have been notable; however, these boys made a beeline for Mike. While I rang up the purchases of an old man, I saw a greasy-looking boy with a poor complexion nudge the other three and point his head in my direction. The tallest of the bunch raked his eyes up and down my body in a very inappropriate manner. He was built athletically with brown hair. His letterman jacket boasted a wide variety of patches. "Who is _she_?!" he whispered to Mike. I pretended not to hear him as I entered in the old man's coupon.

Mike reluctantly answered, "She's new here."

"Duh," said the greasy-haired boy. "Why haven't I seen her before?"

I handed the customer his receipt and wished him a good day. "I don't think she lives in town. She's a mystery," Mike said.

Mike thought I was a mystery? He hadn't the faintest idea. He wanted details that I could not – and refused to – give. Even I didn't quite understand my being. How does one describe themselves when the vocabulary does not yet exist? I was too human for immortals, too vampiric for humans. There was no category for someone like me. I didn't relate well with people, immortal or otherwise. I had seen the glances between Charlie and Sue whenever I did something strange. Sometimes I questioned if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. It was a lonely life, but it was the one I deserved.

"A mystery, huh? Well, call me Sherlock," commented the athletic boy. I didn't like the cockiness in his attitude. Neither did the boy with the black hair.

"You're more like Nancy Drew," he quipped. The other boys laughed. Tyler's pride was wounded by the insult, so he pulled the other's hood over his head.

I turned the majority of my attention to the customers in my line though I could still hear the boys' antics. They were planning some sort of beach bonfire tomorrow evening. Apparently, a classmate named Lee had acquired some free firewood from his neighbor. The boys buzzed with excitement as they solidified their plans.

"Make sure you invite _her_ ," Tyler sternly reminded Mike. I didn't peer up from my screen at the register to see Mike's - probably angry - face.

I felt weirdly nostalgic while I was listening to the teenagers discuss their weekend plans. I grew too rapidly and irregularly to ever be enrolled in any type of school. Charlie also wouldn't have been comfortable at the thought of me around so many humans my age. I had always grown up far too mature for my peers, so the high school experience they sold on television never appealed to me. Mentally, I was closer to middle-aged than any seventeen-year-old on the planet ought to be. But during the boys' conversation, I felt a longing for the simplicity of it all. It reminded me of my old wish to be normal.

 _Normal is just a setting on a washing machine_ , Sue's firm voice resonated. Charlie might not have talked about feelings, but Sue never shied away from them. She sensed my insecurity with shrewd intuition that never failed to catch me off guard.

At 12:30, Mrs. Newton granted me thirty minutes for lunch. I still had three hours after that left in my shift. I ripped off the hideous fluorescent orange vest and stuffed it back under the counter. The break room was not far from the cash registers, close to the entrance. I only had cash, and I would just grab a can of soda and a bag of chips from the vending machines there.

The automatic doors opened, and I froze at what I saw. _Vampires._

The one leading them was physically the oldest, somewhere in his twenties. He was a little over six feet tall, with collar-length blonde hair, and a medium frame. He held a slight grin on his lips. The second was the tallest, and he was horrifying with bands of muscle somehow visible through several layers of clothing. His hair was dark and curly. He was laughing, but even the wide grin and dimples did not curb the fear I felt at this size. The third was skinnier and almost lanky compared to the bigger one, but his muscles were less pronounced than his cohort on closer inspection. He had perfect features, a square jaw and high cheekbones. His reddish-brown hair was long and messy. All three were inhumanly beautiful... and thirsty. Their eyes were pitch black with purple bruises underneath.

I registered their scent and appearance in one second and sprinted into the breakroom the next.

I was almost hyperventilating. My hands shook as I grabbed the cell phone in my pocket. I had to call Charlie, I had to tell him what happened, I had to -

 _Stop_ , I demanded. I needed to calm down. Charlie was a thousand miles away. He couldn't assist me from San Diego. I was on my own. I slowed my breathing. I counted to ten in my head, a technique I had seen on television. It wasn't as effective as I hoped. My fear was raw as I considered my limited options.

 _Fight or flight_?

I could escape. This was the least desirable outcome. I had run my whole life, and I had just gotten comfortable with the idea of residing in this small town. I had even made a friend in Mike. I was certain he would notice if I suddenly disappeared. The vampires could smell my trail just as well outside. If they grew curious, they could track me without difficulty. Even with a head start, there was no chance I could outrun them.

I could try and fight. I remembered the burly one's size and shivered. There was no way. I couldn't stand a chance with him alone, and there were three of them. I would be dead within a second.

I considered a third option: I could stay. I could go back to the register and act like nothing is abnormal. Maybe they would discredit my strange scent. They would be too focused on hunting to dwell on it. They would leave, and I could return to my peaceful habitation of my tiny Forks. I didn't like this choice any more than the first, but I knew it was the most logical.

Due to the adrenaline rush from the vampires' appearance, I was hyper aware of my surroundings. I recognized footsteps approaching the breakroom. At first, my heart spiked. _The footsteps are too slow and heavy to belong to an immortal_ , I thought in relief. It had to be Mike. I tried to relax my frazzled expression.

I must have seemed fine to Mike, because he greeted me as if we hadn't seen each other all day. He had packed his lunch, and he sat down at the round table. He tilted his head at me expectantly, and I realized I was still standing. I sunk into the plastic chair.

"Mom let me take my lunch early since the Cullens showed up," he said brightly.

"The Cullens?" I asked, still distracted by the close proximity of three highly dangerous vampires. I nibbled on the chip in my hand.

My fingers itched for my phone. Maybe Charlie couldn't be here to help me, but he could offer advice. I already knew what his advice would be. He would want me to return to him and Sue, and he would admonish me for trying to survive on my own and being so public. My miniscule chance for independence disintegrated before my eyes.

"Those three guys that just walked in," Mike clarified. My head snapped up from the table, probably too swiftly for a human. Mike was familiar with these immortals? Did they frequent this store often when choosing their meals? That did not strike me as intelligent. If there were too many murders, especially in an area this small, it would draw suspicion. They could be suspects if they stayed in the region for too long. He saw the questions raging in my eyes and continued, "My mom is always in a good mood when they swing by. She says it's because they spend enough in one trip to pay our bills for a year, but my dad thinks it's because she has a thing for Dr. Cullen."

My eyebrows rose. " _Doctor_?" I said in astonishment.

Mike laughed at my expression. "It's hard to believe since he looks so young."

A doctor? There was no way. No vampire had enough control to be in a hospital, surrounded by fresh blood. Unless the doctor title was for a professional degree instead of the medical sense. I deduced Mike was talking about some other family and not the vampires I had seen.

He kept talking. "He and his wife adopted five teenagers. Four of them are dating each other, and they _live_ together."

Mike thought this was some sort of scandal, and he wanted me to join the gossip. I wasn't as interested in the conversation as before, knowing he was no longer referring to the vampires I had seen.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked, but my mind was no longer in the break room.

"Nope, they moved here from Alaska."

"Why is that?"

Partially, I was aware of Mike's words. I nodded at the right times and processed his explanation that the move resulted from the doctor's wife wanting to live somewhere smaller and within the contiguous United States. The cost of living in Alaska was insane. Not that the Cullens should even care, they were richest family in the county. Probably the state.

Mostly, I was focused on listening to the vampires' conversation. I could easily distinguish their voices— they were murmuring in tones too quiet and too quick for human ears. They sounded like they were somewhere in the middle of the store. They were debating the practicality of tent that fit ten people inside. I wondered why they were buying camping equipment. They certainly didn't need it as they did not sleep or need protection from the elements. I assumed it was a ruse while they explored the store for their next victims.

"Isn't it a bit excessive?" one commented.

"Not for a family our size," the other corrected good naturedly. _Family_? What an unusual word choice.

"We Cullens are famous for being excessive. Why disappoint the public now?" This voice was deep and full of humor.

I stifled my gasp. This one had just referred to them as the Cullens. In fact, this was the same family that Mike had informed me about. What had Mike said earlier? There were seven vampires in total in the same vicinity as me. _Seven_. I could not think of the implications of this long, because Mike interrupted my inner turmoil.

"Are you okay?"

Mike's question, though at the same volume as before, felt like shouting in my ear due to how hard I had been concentrating. I flinched, and I saw regret fill his puppy dog eyes. Before he could apologize, I blamed my behavior on exhaustion.

"I remember how tired I was after my first shift," Mike said. "I had just turned sixteen, and my mom made me clean the bathrooms."

I shuddered at the right time, hoping it conveyed the correct amount of disgust. Mike took that as a sign of interest and dived into his story that involved a clogged toilet. I returned to eavesdropping.

"Really, Emmett?" one lightly scolded.

A deep rumbling laugh in response. "Lighten up, kid. It's a sandwich in a can!"

"Even humans must find this concept absurd," the other said in disgust.

"Tuna is sold in a can," pointed out the deep voice, the one I assumed to be Emmett. "Why not sandwiches?"

Mike concluded his story, and I laughed at the appropriate time. "I'm so thankful that your mom never made me do that."

Mike agreed and then fidgeted with his hands, nervous. The vampires were now listing the variety of foods available in canned form. "Do you want to go to a bonfire tomorrow night with me and my friends?"

I hesitated. Would this only boost Mike's interests in me if I said yes? Mike saw the indecision in my eyes and pressed, "You know, the weather is supposed to be really nice. I'm bringing hot dogs, and Lee has drinks covered. Plus –"

"I'll go," I blurted. He beamed in response. The guilt resurfaced, but my current situation was much more worthy of my apprehension than the affections of a persistent adolescent. Little did he know I could be dead in the next twenty-four hours, and his feelings would mean nothing to me if I didn't survive.

"Cool! We're meeting in the parking lot here around 5:00 and carpooling in my Suburban." I smiled weakly, my enthusiasm not nearly as strong as his. He chattered away, and I grew uneasy as the vampires drew closer.

"You barely touched your chips," Mike said in concern. I took a handful and chewed them. My mouth was full, so it gave me an excuse not to talk. I heard Mrs. Newton's heels clicking a minute before she knocked on the break room door.

She popped her head in, "Sorry to cut your break short, Isabella, but I need some help here on the floor."

I gulped. Surely, the vampires wouldn't do anything in front of human customers. If I was around humans, they could not hurt me or ask me any telling questions. They wouldn't risk exposure to interrogate me. This was my only insurance I had as I rose from the table and followed Mrs. Newton.

They were standing by the register with a cartload of equipment. They gave an impression of indifference as they stared into separate directions. As if to punish me, the automatic doors swung open and a gush of wind blew my scent directly at them.

The brawny one's nose flared, and he growled lowly, "Do you smell that?"

The other two sniffed, and I cursed this dreadful Forks. The blonde one said, "Odd… It's not wholly vampire. I've never smelled anything like it in my three hundred years."

I stared down at my feet. It wouldn't be long before they figured out who the smell belonged to. Why didn't I run earlier? Why didn't I feign some sort of illness? I could have been halfway across the state by now.

It was the youngest-looking immortal who made the connection, "Carlisle, it's coming from the girl."

"Who is she?" wondered the most muscular.

"Edward, what is she thinking?" inquired the blonde called Carlisle.

They said all of this in the time it took me to take two footsteps towards them.

"I don't know," Edward, the skinnier vampire, confessed with frustration in his voice. He could hear thoughts? That would be useless against my shield of a mind. I was thankful for the mental block that had protected me.

I finally met their stares. Though they were inquisitive about me, they did not act threatened. Even the big one had relaxed his shoulders and only eyed me warily. I exhaled and made a decision that could cost me my life.

"Please don't hurt me." I rushed the words too low and fast for Mrs. Newton.

The shock on their faces would have been enough cause for laughter if I hadn't been in this dire situation. The mind reader named Edward and the other turned to Carlisle. He must be the leader.

"Of course we won't hurt you," he reassured. His lips barely moved as Mrs. Newton and I advanced. He sounded genuine, but I wasn't entirely positive. We were at the register.

Edward continued to sniff the air around me in a way that made me very anxious. Was he trying to familiarize himself with my scent? I grimaced at the thought.

Mrs. Newton warmly introduced me. "Isabella, this is Dr. Cullen and his sons, Edward and Emmett. They're avid campers and our best customers."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely without meeting their eyes. I began to scan their purchases as Mrs. Newton trilled about the upcoming forecast with Carlisle. He expressed his gratitude about the sun as it gave him a chance to visit some trails nearby.

Emmett gave me a long, expectant stare as they exited. I shrank away as I didn't know how to interpret that. Through the store's windows, I watched them pack their purchases into a shiny, silver Volvo that looked out of place with the other cars in the parking lot. As I saw them speed away, relief flooded my body.

They had decided to leave me alone. The next three hours of my shift passed with panic everytime a new customer walked in. But the vampires never returned. Even when Mrs. Newton let me clock out early, I was hesitant to leave. I would no longer be in the safety of human eyes. But, she insisted.

As I neared my truck, my body went cold. It reeked of vampire.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for another cliffhanger. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

The three distinct vampire scents enveloped my truck. I was wrong - they had returned. I warily approached the vehicle, and I felt the hairs on my neck stand up as I realized I was being watched. My neck snapped instinctively towards the woods, and I squinted to make out the silhouettes of figures just beyond the treeline.

Seven vampires were standing still as statues. _Stupid_ , _stupid, stupid_. I reprimanded inwardly. Why did I think they wouldn't come back?

Again, I debated my limited options. Running would lead to a chase I would not win, fighting was a guaranteed death, and there was nowhere to hide without human witnesses this time. There was no other way. I would have to meet them.

I took a step in their direction and braced myself. Black eyes regarded my approach with suspicion and curiosity. I was walking to my demise. I only hoped that they would make it quick. A coven this large would deftly destroy me. I didn't want to suffer; however, a monstrous beginning merited a monstrous end. Was this my penance, then?

The leader, Carlisle, he had promised not to hurt me. He seemed genuinely compassionate when he said they did not wish to cause me harm. I wanted to believe the benevolence in his eyes, but I refrained. Vampires made excellent liars, and they had centuries to practice. Besides, this was before he would hear my history. After, he could no longer uphold his oath. My horrifying origin would warrant a death sentence, and I couldn't blame him for providing the punishment I rightly deserved. My heartbeat quickened, and every nerve of my body instructed me to flee from this wretched Forks.

I stopped at the edge of the forest, fifty yards from the immortals. No one had yet moved. I felt unexpectedly calm. Had I accepted my death so easily?

I curled up my fists, steeling myself. I would not die a coward, I would be brave.

The vampires were not so hidden as before. Along with the three I had encountered inside the store, four others waited with them. There was a tall blonde, covered in hideous scars. _B_ _ites_ , I realized fearfully. How many had he fought and came out the winner? His body partially blocked a tinier female beside him. Her black hair was short and spiked in several different directions. Despite her small stature, her expression was the most ferocious of the coven.

I flinched away from her hard eyes to observe the female latched to Emmett's side. She was the single most breathtaking being on this planet, even among vampires. Her golden hair waved down her back in soft ringlets. She had the kind of curves that caused envy in every female near her. Her perfectly carved chin was pointed upwards as she stared down at me. She did not share the same animosity as the female to her right, but there still was contempt in her gaze.

Carlisle's mate held his hand. She was somehow softer than the other females, older and more gentle. Her heart-shaped face was surrounded by caramel-colored hair. She was wary, it was plain to see, but not quite as fierce. There was some quality about her that seemed familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was. Edward was not far from their left, arms crossed against his chest.

The scrutiny lasted for a whole second before Carlisle advanced towards me. I matched his stride and met him halfway. I was mildly surprised that I was not fearful and that the calm remained. I wondered if this was how prisoners felt when marching to death row?

"Hello," he greeted. His tone was nothing but friendly, as though we were acquaintances who had simply run into each other. "I am Carlisle. This is my family, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme, and Edward." He pointed them out individually. I nodded to each as their names were spoken. "We keep a permanent residence nearby."

I noticed the use of the word "family" to describe the coven. This was a very intimate term. Vampires did not coexist often in groups larger than three due to their competitive and predatory instincts. The idea of a permanent residence was rare, and I was shocked that a coven this large could manage to do this. Charlie and I had struggled when we had attempted to do the same. What could bond such a large group of vampires? Most couldn't coexist that closely, the exception being the Volturi. But the Volturi shared a common goal: law and order. I had no idea what these vampires could share that kept them together. This group was a complete enigma to me, and I knew I was entering their territory totally blind.

"Hello," I said, trying to emulate his casual tone. I failed, embarrassed by the childlike quality. "My name is Isabella. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

Carlisle and his mate Esme chuckled softly. Their laughter held nothing but warmth, shocking me again. The atmosphere lightened slightly, and a weight lifted from my shoulders.

"I imagine you also have questions for us. Would you care to join us this evening at our home, so we can speak more comfortably?" Esme asked.

This wasn't an invitation I could decline. Esme was being polite by phrasing it into a question. I assented and Carlisle gave me directions to their house, parting with a smile. The rest followed behind him, except Edward. His arms remained crossed against his chest as his black eyes stared down at me. I could not describe his expression. His eyebrows pulled together, like he was confused, but his mouth was set in a way that expressed disdain. His posture and permanent scowl turned him into an unreadable Adonis. When I dropped my eyes to the forest floor, he abruptly left. It did not take long before he caught up with the rest of his family.

I heaved a sigh of relief. All the calm I'd felt had immediately left my body, and I returned to a frenzied state of panic. What should I do now?

Again, I knew I was out of choices. If I did not appear tonight, they would be able to find me. They knew my scent, where I worked, and what I drove. I went back to my truck, rubbing my eyes with my hands.

What would they think of my explanation? Would they even give me time to explain? Would they believe me, even if I did?

I was an idiot for thinking I could live any differently than I had with Charlie. Of course he was right, and I was so wrong for testing him. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. I had risked my life, and for what? Some normalcy? Was normalcy worth exposing myself, and even worse, exposing Charlie and Sue?

 _Charlie and Sue_ , I realized with a jolt. Their lives could also be cut short if this Cullen family traced their connection to me. I could not risk their exposure after all the kindness they had afforded me. I resolved to protect them in any way I could. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket - my only lifeline - and I crushed it into my fist. My eyes teared as the bits of metal crunched in my hands. Charlie would never be bothered by me again. He could live out the rest of his existence in relief, no longer tied to the monster that killed his first love. And more importantly, this coven would not be able to find him.

My head was resting on the steering wheel, but I heard the footsteps of Mike as he walked towards his Suburban. His walking pattern stuttered, and then he changed his direction my way. I didn't have enough time to drive off, so I readied my excuse. When he tapped my driver's side window, I jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" he apologized when I rolled the ancient crank to my window. "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

I looked at the sky and realized I had been thinking in my truck for the last two hours. It was growing dark outside as evening was setting in. "I guess I should," I replied and said goodbye. As I turned the car on, Mike stayed put as if he had more to say. But I didn't have time to think about him, as I now needed to focus on the night before me.

As I drove north on the highway, I wondered why they had chosen to invite me to their home. It seemed too personal for the occasion. They could have waited for me in the forest and interrogated me then. It would have been seven against one, an easy advantage for them. Maybe they were also afraid of exposure: a coven that immense all together would certainly draw unwanted attention. Did they think that I would disclose their information to the public? Could they be afraid of _me_? I was an alien to them, a freak. But I was weak, visibly terrified, and alone.

No, I decided. The invitation must have been a scare tactic or strategy.

Too soon, I reached the turn to their house. I tried to even my breathing as my nerves screamed at me to turn around. Fear crept throughout my body, hitting every nerve so that it felt like ice was coursing through my veins, and I thought I would choke.

I was momentarily distracted from my panic as the house came into view, though "house" was not a grand enough word to describe the coven's dwelling. It was a massive white mansion, three stories tall, with a wrap-around porch. Cedar trees obscured the view, but even they could not detract from the beautiful piece of architecture. My marveling continued as I parked in what seemed to be the driveway. How could they have the means to purchase a home of this nature and not be noticed by the general public?

Carlisle and his mate appeared in front of the house at once, gesturing for me to enter.

This was it. There were no pretenses here. I couldn't hide any longer, and I would be forced to tell the truth. Maybe, if they were merciful enough, I could ask them a couple of questions before they killed me. Satiate my curiosity.

Inside, the house was just as magnificent. Well-decorated in shades of white with wooden furnishings, and a wall made of glass. The last place you would expect a group of vampires to reside. But, I did not focus on the interior for long. The others were waiting in a large, carpeted room to the side that appeared to be a living room. There was a single empty sofa, designated for me. I swallowed and took my place, staring at my lap.

"Isabella, I would like to reiterate that my family and I do not wish to hurt you. You are a guest, and we will treat you as such," Carlisle said. The calmness I had felt earlier in the woods reappeared, and I looked into his black eyes. They were soft, and searching my own. I nodded, which pleased him. How could I not believe him? "As you can see, we view this place as our home. Because of our permanence here, our existence relies heavily on secrecy. You understand that, I am sure." Again, I nodded. "While I trust you with our confidence, I hope you can expect the same."

 _A secret for a secret_ , I thought wryly. The wealth, the house ownership, the casual intermingling with humans… Maybe this coven was acting more strangely than any vampires I had heard of, but that hardly was a crime. My secret was much worse than theirs, as they would soon find out.

"Of course," I replied, stronger than I intended. The calmness was seeping into me, and I felt a collective sigh as everyone in the room relaxed in their seat. Even the distrustful Alice leaned more into her mate as he held onto her arm. Her eyes flickered to Edward, across the room, but he shook his head. It was short interaction, but I caught it. Was she asking if I was trustworthy? Had he told them all yet that he could not read my minds? I felt grateful, almost smug, about my mental shield. Charlie and Sue would be safe.

"I'm glad to hear that, Isabella," Carlisle continued. "Would you mind if we asked you a couple questions? Naturally, you can ask your own."

"Sure," I granted cautiously. I was still calm, but I didn't know what kind of questions the family would ask.

Less than a second later, the burliest one named Emmett blurted, "What are you?"

I guess I should have seen that coming. "It's not that simple… To tell you what I am, I have to tell you the story of my parents. I don't know much of the details myself. And even once I've finished, I can't promise you'll believe me."

"Go on," Esme said encouragingly.

The seven vampires waited in silence for me to continue.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 4

From the beginning, then.

"My father was born during the years of the Wild West in a place located somewhere on the edge of the frontier. He came from a family of farmers, but he did not want that life for himself. Instead, he was drawn to law enforcement. He quickly rose through the ranks and became sheriff of his little town."

I smiled despite my surroundings. Charlie had always been such a stickler for the rules.

"News of gold on the west coast had just reached him. My father, like many others, saw opportunity and took a risk. He sold the farm to head West, determined to bring law and order to these new communities. But, humans were not the only ones who took advantage of this migration. Vampires often sought small bands of travelers following the trails. My father's group of three, including him and his elderly parents, made for an easy target.

"The vampire acted at night, alone. He easily incapacitated my grandparents, who did not make a sound. My father was on watch that night, listening for coyotes. He blames himself for their deaths, not that he could have saved them against one of our kind. One second he had been staring into the fire, and the next... inconceivable pain. He never even saw the face of his attacker.

"He does not know why he was spared death. But, he deduced the vampire was already full when he came upon my father. As they say, his eyes were bigger than his stomach. He left my father to suffer alone during his transformation. My father's first memory of his second life was the smell of his parents' corpses, rotting in the tall grass of the prairie."

I suddenly cut off and glanced at the faces around me. I had become so engrossed in my own voice, I forgot where I was. I was wary of their response, but they were all equally immersed in my father's story as well. They leaned towards me subconsciously. I swallowed and continued.

"My father did not realize what he had become at first. He only noted the sparkling skin, the heightened senses, the ache in his throat. It was only when he came across another family on the trail and attacked in his instinctive fervor that he made his discovery. He murdered the family, children and all without a thought."

I needed to choose my next words carefully. Most vampires only saw humans as a food source and disregarded them. The lack of sympathy was widespread, with Charlie being an exception rather than the rule. I did not want to offend this clan.

"After this incident, my father developed… a code of sorts. He had a natural inclination towards justice as a human, and this was only emphasized after his transformation. He refused to kill innocents. He had already developed his investigative skills as a sheriff, and his vampiric senses increased his abilities to solve crimes at a much quicker rate. He hunted outlaws, murderers, and he had a specific hatred for cattle rustlers.

"It was easy for him, in the beginning, to live inconspicuously. No one documented anything, records were not so fool-proof as they are now. He helped solve a lot of cases, but he never stayed close to one area for too long. He found that New York City was a perfect area due to its population density, and the amount of crime also kept him busy. After a while, he wanted to return to his roots and move back West. Los Angeles offered him the same anonymity that New York City had.

"While hunting a serial killer there, he met my human mother."

I bit my lip, peeking at the faces around me. Carlisle and Edward wore similar masks of incredulity. Esme's delicate eyebrows rose unnaturally high. Emmett's jaw had comically dropped. Next to him, Rose's face was only inquisitive. Alice's tiny features expressed suspicion and disbelief, and Jasper was unreadable.

"My mother was on a road trip with a group of her friends. My father met her at the beach and became enamored with her immediately. The infatuation was mutual. Her name was Renee, and my father said her eyes were bluer than the ocean. They were inseparable the remaining week of her vacation. My father told my mother everything about his existence, and she loved him still." I shook my head at this. My brave, unafraid, caring mother. How I loved her.

"She uprooted her life to follow him. She worked waitressing and retail jobs so they could afford a tiny apartment, for some stability. Her mom was so angry about her decision, she cut all contact with my mother. But my mom didn't care. She was happy with my father and the secret life they created. It was a year later I was conceived."

A tiny gasp caused me to pause. It was Esme.

This was where my parents' whirlwind romance abruptly switched to science-fiction horror.

"I don't know the specifics, because my father doesn't talk about it much. My pregnancy was dangerous for my mother. I was stronger than her. I colored her stomach black and blue, broke her ribs, and she gave her life for me in return. My mom did not survive my birth."

Guilt racked through me, strong enough that I felt like I was running out of air. I had killed my mother. I knew it, Charlie knew it, and now these strangers knew it. I deserved every bit of pain they inflicted on me tonight. I did not meet their gazes, the coward I was.

"How long was your mother's gestation period?" Carlisle wondered. I was thrown off by the scientific edge to his voice.

"Um, probably a month."

"How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

Carlisle said, "You say you are seventeen. Is that physically, or…?"

I understood his question. I thought about withholding some personal information, but I decided they already knew too much. Privacy be damned. "I was born September 13, 1987. I reached full physical maturity at the age of seven, and I haven't grown since."

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured. _Understatement of the century_ , I thought to myself. I was also surprised that his tone was not critical, or even the least bit alarmed. It was calculating, thoughtful, but not disgusted as I had expected. In fact, no one showed any repulsion. Most were confused, though Edward still had his sharp eyes fixed upon my face, searching for something. Esme's face the most unbearable. It was swimming with pity. I quickly returned to Carlisle. "It explains your accelerated heartbeat, your scent. I've heard legends of such nature, but I never thought them more than myths. To know that conception among our kind is possible… maybe we are more compatible with humans that we think."

Though I knew Carlisle was musing aloud, I still winced. I thought of my dead mother. _Not that compatible._

"How much of you is human, and how much is vampire?"

"I can be in the sunlight undetected. I am stronger than humans and much quicker, but not so strong and fast as you all. The same with all my other senses. I sleep. My heart beats and blood runs through my veins. The split is relatively even."

Carlisle nodded again, deep in thought. "How do you sustain yourself?"

"I can survive from either, but I prefer human food. For practicality sake."

"Where is your father now?" Esme prodded. Her voice held nothing but concern. Still, I felt myself stiffen at the question.

"I don't know," I answered. "We separated somewhere in Oregon."

"How did you end up in Forks?" asked Alice, her eyes narrowed. The suspicion had returned. I almost felt relieved at her response as it was the only one that made sense. Everyone else seemed stunned, but not revolted. Maybe they were too shocked to comprehend the story I had just told. Maybe they needed to process it, before they could really appreciate the absolute horrific circumstances around my existence.

"I was making my way to Canada when I saw the sign at Newton's. I knew I would need a job, and the son of the owner was willing to make an exception for me since I don't have any paperwork."

Edward rolled his eyes, and I wondered if that reasoning seemed too implausible for him. Too normal. I probably wouldn't have believed me either.

"How long do you plan to stay in the area?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged. Before I had met the vampires, I was banking on a solid decade. But if they had some territorial claim to the land, I could respect that. They had been nothing but generous by not killing me at first sight. It was already miraculous they had allowed me this much courtesy. "I can leave. If you want." _If you'll let me_.

"That's not necessary," Esme cut in. I wasn't sure if the others in her coven agreed with her, especially tiny Alice whose lips puckered.

"Isabella, you have been nothing but forthright with us," said Carlisle. "It must be very hard for you to tell us so much, and I understand why you are worried to say more. I can assure you my family is very trustworthy, and we would not betray your trust. Would you like to hear more about us?"

I bit my lip and assented. I couldn't lie, I was more than interested in this unusually large group of vampires who called themselves a family. Carlisle smiled as if he suspected as much.

Carlisle's tale was worthy of a Greek epic poem. I could even imagine the story being recited to a captive, toga-wearing audience, though even Homer could not weave his words together so fluidly like Carlisle did. He spoke about his childhood, growing up with a religious father who led witch-hunts throughout London. He told me how he found the vampires living underneath the street. It was not hard to picture: the dirty sewers, the weak vampire struggling to avoid the mob, the self-hatred Carlisle felt after the pain subsided. That I understood all too well.

The thirst was so intense, Carlisle explained, he found himself drinking deer's blood when he crossed paths with a herd. He had lived off animal blood ever since that time.

"What?" I felt myself interrupt him, and then I shut my mouth with an audible snap. My elbows rested on my knees, and my hands cupped my chin as I faced him. Animal blood? That did not sound appetizing in the least, not the way that humans smelled.

The others all looked amused, but Carlisle smiled patiently. "I know it sound strange to you, Isabella. It is a difficult concept to deny the very essence of our nature for the sanctity of human life, especially to those who spent their lives full of instant gratification. But we can testify that it _is_ possible," he said. His voice became passionate at the end, and I found myself nodding with him.

I thought about my father. He had loved my mother so deeply, so intensely. He also exerted the same type of control that Carlisle had, but it had been for a much different reason. He loved a human, and he never saw her as a meal because he fell in love with the soul the human body encased. As for other humans... It was not for his value in human life that developed his code, but rather his value of law and order that kept him from killing injudiciously.

But to be a vampire and not kill _at all_? Though Carlisle convinced me it was possible, I had a hard time wrapping my mind about the implications. How many knew this way of life existed? How many would care? I remembered what Mike had said earlier about Carlisle. "Is that how you can be a doctor?"

"Yes. I have spent hundreds of years practicing my control so I can be present with the scent of human blood in the air. I hardly notice it anymore," he answered. The smell of blood was so potent for immortals, that I could not imagine one willingly encountering it every day, never to even taste a drop. It was the sort of self-sacrifice that reminded me of monks that joined together and refused any sort of earthly pleasures.

"You all live this way?" I verified.

"Yes," Edward spoke for the first time directly to me.

"Why?"

My question was directed at Carlisle, but Edward answered again. "We don't _want_ to be monsters."

What a simple answer. An honest one, too, I knew when I looked at him for a long moment. He met my eyes, almost as if my gaze was a challenge. Maybe I was challenging him. Edward, Carlisle, his caring mate, and this large family… no one chose what fate determined them to be. Instead of letting it destroy them, they had persevered and banned together to fight their nature. It was unfathomable, unheard of, insane, and _admirable_. I had no idea a way of life like theirs could exist in a world like mine.

I didn't want to be a monster either.

I nearly begged, "Please tell me more."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I apologize about the short chapter again. They will get longer soon! Please review! Your thoughts and opinions are what motivate me.


	6. Chapter 5

Carlisle gladly obliged my request. "I spent many, many years alone. I met other immortals, those who were more civilized than the rest. Though interested in the way of life I discovered, they would not commit. I could find no others who shared my respect for human life. I had thought about creating a companion, but I didn't want to do so out of loneliness. I knew firsthand the unimaginable thirst, the agony attached to this lifestyle. Could I sign away someone else's future for my own personal gain? Was I that selfish?"

Carlisle's voice grew soft. "It turns out that someone else made the decision for me. In 1918, I was working nights in Chicago during the Spanish flu epidemic. It was unimaginable chaos those days. Too many sick patients, not enough helping hands. It was unfair to spend my days hidden from the sun when I could be saving lives.

I grew fond of a mother and son who were admitted into the hospital. Their names were Elizabeth and Edward."

Edward was not looking at Carlisle, even though Carlisle was telling his story. Instead, his black eyes glued to mine - looking for something. I made myself turn back to his sire.

"The father had already passed in the first wave of the influenza, and it appeared Edward was soon to follow. His mother obsessed over her son's well-being which lessened her own chance of survival. She spent the majority of her time nursing him from her sickbed, against my orders. By the time I made my rounds to them, Elizabeth's fever was raging.

Despite this, she did not look weak when she glared at me from her cot. 'Save him!' she commanded. When I assured her, she insisted, 'You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward.' She clutched my hand so tightly, I wondered if she was pulling through after all. I also wondered if she had known my secret by the intensity of her words. But, the fever overtook her, and she died an hour later.

"Remembering her demand, I looked at Edward. Sick as he was, there was something pure and good about his face. The kind of face I would have wanted my son to have. I acted on a whim. No one else in the hospital noticed when I stole him through the morgue and to my home."

Edward was smiling at Carlisle who returned the gesture. I took advantage of his distraction to scrutinize Edward thoroughly. His hair was disheveled, brushed in several different direction. His nose was straight, his jawline was sharp, and his face still youthful. His dark eyes were framed with long, thick lashes. Behind his wise eyes, I could see the teenager beneath. Breathtakingly beautiful. I agreed with Carlisle's assessment upon further inspection of him: he _was_ pure and good.

I also noted that Edward was saved by his mother's love, much like I had been.

 _Except_ , I reminded myself, _he wasn't the cause of his mother's death in the first place._

"Have you stayed with Carlisle since?" I questioned quietly.

Edward stiffened and replied, "Mostly."

I waited for more, but he did not elaborate. Carlisle continued his epic, tying Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett to his coven. I gasped when Esme jumped from the cliff, felt angry when Rosalie was attacked by those horrible men, and grew nervous when Rosalie came upon Emmett's body in the clutches of a grizzly bear.

"You _carried_ him to Carlisle?"

Rosalie grinned smugly. "Over one hundred miles of pure Appalachian wilderness," she bragged. Emmett reached for her hand, and I saw him squeeze.

Carlisle leaned back as if he was finished, but I turned my head to Alice and Jasper. "You two?" Alice was enveloped under Jasper's long, scarred arms. She did not look so vicious as before; she had relaxed into his embrace but held a petulant expression. Jasper took this as his cue to begin.

"How much do you know about the Southern Wars?" he asked hesitantly.

My eyebrows rose. "Everything." I murmured. A wave of understanding washed over me. All those scars! It was unfathomable to imagine that he had killed as many as the scars that ravaged his skin, but there was no other explanation. Jasper had to be an amazing fighter, an even bigger threat than I realized. He had how many years of experience fighting newborn armies in his arsenal. If he could take down newborns, he could have killed me like I was a bothersome mosquito.

Despite this new knowledge, I did not feel panic.

"Yes," he confirmed, ducking shyly. "That was my original purpose. I fought under the leadership of another vampire who told me that it was the only way. I was not supposed to last longer than a year. However, I not only demonstrated my skill in combat, but I also proved myself useful to my creator in other ways than just fighting."

"How so?" I asked. Was this what made Jasper so ruthless?

His eyes flickered to Carlisle who nodded. "I have an ability that allows me to feel and control the emotions of those around me."

Another wave of understanding washed through me. No wonder I had felt so calm during all of this. I thought about newborns. They were wild with their unpredictable mood swings. I could see how his gift would be helpful in that scenario.

"And Edward can read minds, just not mine," I pointed out. Alice sat up and locked eyes with Edward.

"No," he answered her unspoken question. "She overheard at Newton's."

"Are you also gifted, Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

I blushed and shrunk into my seat. "Yes. I have a mental shield," I responded. I didn't tell him that I could also expand that shield to those in my vicinity. Just in case.

"It still doesn't make sense," Alice said from her seat next to Jasper.

"I'm sorry?" I apologized. I had no idea what they were heatedly discussing, but I had a feeling that I was the reason for it.

Rosalie said, "Alice can see the future, that's her gift. She just can't see _yours_. At first, we thought you may be able to shield all abilities. Except Jasper could sense your emotions. It's nice to see Edward and Alice be normal for once."

Alice could see the future? I had never heard of such a talent, even for the Volturi. I couldn't fathom the enormity of it. This truly was a powerful coven. I assumed this was why she disliked me - I rendered her blind. Something she was clearly uncomfortable about. Rosalie's light-hearted teasing was emphasized by Alice's sulking and Edward rolling his eyes.

"I bet you could beat Edward in chess," Emmett pondered excitedly.

I shook my head. "I'm awful at chess."

"It would still be fun to watch," Rosalie replied. The corners of Edward's scowl deepened.

"Did you 'see' Jasper?" I asked Alice. I wanted to hear the rest of how they discovered Carlisle's coven.

"Yes, along with everyone else," she said, reluctantly facing me. "He had left the South at this point and was wandering aimlessly through New England. I finally caught him at a diner in Philadelphia."

"I didn't know what to think when I saw her. I was worried about an attack. But she just said, 'You've kept me waiting a long time,'" Jasper chuckled. He was addressing me, but he only had eyes for his small mate. "After I apologized, she held out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing."

"I didn't think you would ever show up," Alice said, feigning annoyance. "I told him about Carlisle and his family. We decided to join them."

"Scared the hell out of them, too," Emmett teased. "Alice shows up greeting everyone by name towing along Jasper, covered in battle scars. Then she moved into Edward's room."

"It had the best view," she shrugged. The rest of the group laughed, even Edward, who seemed like a different person with a grin on his face.

Their humor was contagious, and I found myself chuckling along.

What an anomaly this coven was! The devotion to each other, the teasing banter, the private jokes they shared. They really did seem like a family, even compared to Charlie and I who were bound by actual biology. It was so bizarre. My father had warned me of other vampires. They were ruthless, cold, and cared only about blood. But these vampires were otherworldly. They were warm, welcoming, and they each astounded me with their renouncement of their very makeup.

"How do you manage to stay here permanently? The humans in the town recognize you," I pointed out.

"We relocate every decade or so," Carlisle answered. "As you already know, I work as a doctor in town. With the exception of Esme, everyone else goes to school."

"School?!" I nearly shouted in disbelief. That explained how Mike knew them all so well. He had shared classes with them. I tried imagining those around me in a high school cafeteria, but it was difficult. How could their beauty be dulled in the fluorescent lights of a high school? How could Emmett and Jasper, both menacing in size and demeanor, pass as teenagers?

"Yes," Carlisle verified, amused by my outburst. "With this many of us looking so young, it's the easiest way to maintain anonymous. The town believes that Esme and I adopted the others."

"But the paperwork…" I protested.

"We know an excellent document forger. We're very thorough," Carlisle assured me.

I thought about my own job at Newton's. If this forger of theirs could make me a social security card, I could legally earn income. That would be a huge benefit. Maybe I could actually feel like a regular person with some stability rather than a fleeting half-breed. Then I realized that the forger probably did not do _pro bono_ work, and I would not be able to afford his prices.

"What if someone gets suspicious?"

"That's where Edward and Alice are especially instrumental," Carlisle replied.

"Oh, of course," I said. "I apologize if I sound insensitive about your choices. But, the entire concept is so…"

"Weird?" Emmett supplied.

I laughed. "I was going to say 'foreign,' but weird also works."

"Well, I wouldn't say that half-vampire, half-human hybrids are totally commonplace either," Rosalie quipped. The sun started to rise behind the clouds in the wall of glass behind Carlisle.

I remembered suddenly that I had to open at the store this morning with Mrs. Newton. Yesterday seemed like a lifetime ago rather than hours. Carlisle noted the time as well.

"I need to get ready for my shift at the hospital," he announced.

"I also have to work," I said, standing.

I no longer felt the danger. I didn't feel threatened anymore. Somehow, I knew Carlisle and his coven would keep their promise to me. In fact, I felt more safe with them than I would care to admit, even to myself. I was sure that was due to Jasper's presence.

"Thank you for your hospitality tonight," I said earnestly, staring at my lap. Like Charlie, I was not great with talking about emotions. I felt heat spread throughout my cheeks. "You are truly a unique family."

Carlisle accepted my thanks graciously. I went to leave, but Esme stopped me by lightly touching my elbow. "Isabella, where are you staying?"

I was confused by her question. "Staying?" I repeated stupidly.

She nodded, and the concern on her face tugged at my heart. "Yes, dear. Where do you sleep?"

"In my truck," I replied, still unsure. "It's better than the forest floor."

She glanced anxiously at Carlisle. "We have plenty of room here. You're welcome to stay in our guest bedroom."

My blush returned, and Alice huffed in indignation. "I could never impose on you like that."

"What about clothes? Do you have any others besides what you're wearing?"

I couldn't stand to look up from the floor at the gentle woman's face. "No."

"We have plenty of extra around here," she said. "You are probably close to Rosalie or my size."

"I appreciate the offer, but you really don't have to do that."

"It's no problem, Isabella," Rosalie said, annoyed. "Alice makes sure we never wear the same outfit twice."

Clothes were luxury goods growing up. Typically, I just received whatever Charlie could pick out for me from any humans he had hunted. This left my wardrobe lacking. But, it was a necessity to travel lightly. I could not be bogged down by piles of stuff. Besides, I didn't think anything Rosalie wore would be practical for me.

This charity was unnerving. I felt torn. I did not deserve this kindness. They owed me nothing.

"I'm fine," I replied. I almost felt guilty for declining their offers.

"Okay," Esme gave in. I relaxed and smiled tightly at her. I hoped it was reassuring, but she didn't look convinced. "Can we see you again tonight?"

"Sure. It won't be until later, because I agreed to go to a bonfire with Mike Newton and his friends."

Edward scoffed as Alice said, "I doubt the bonfire will last once the sun goes down. There's a cold front coming in. The weatherman around here doesn't know what he's talking about."

I left then. As I was arriving at Newton's, the sun had completely rose. There was just a minuscule amount of room for the beams to peek through the thick clouds that surrounded it. Still, the sun had fought and won to brighten the perpetually rainy town. And even though I knew it wouldn't last long, I smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I _try_ to reply to every review I have.


	7. Chapter 6

I could hear Mrs. Newton's heels click against the floor. The echoes wouldn't have been noticeable, except the store was entirely empty. I sighed. I almost wished Mike was here to distract me from the monotony.

 _No, it's better that he isn't here_ , I decided. I needed time to process last night.

I was still overwhelmed by all the new information that Carlisle provided. His coven - no, _family_ \- presented an opportunity that I could not have ever imagined. Even with Charlie's extensive knowledge of vampires, he had never proposed such a possibility. An immortal with a clean record and a group of devoted loved ones who chose to follow him. The faith they held in their leader was something I had never witnessed. Bonds between vampires forged by love rather than blood or revenge.

Despite the strangeness, I embraced their views. They did not think of humans as unworthy or less dignified. My mother was a human, and half of my genetics were human. I could never dismiss them as food. Charlie loved my mother, and he never considered her prey or imagined himself as better than her.

They even concealed themselves among humans better than I could!

I did not feel mistrustful of the family. They had several chances to destroy me, and they never acted upon them. They were merely curious and never judged me harshly for my actions. It was more than I could have ever hoped for. The friendliness, the generosity, the openness… I was grateful, but I also felt deeply ashamed. Because, in the end, I knew I deserved none of it. I was the worst kind of creature. They had rose above this life and conquered their demons, fought their every instinct, to be better; I had succumbed. This family was everything I wished I could be but knew I couldn't. I would never achieve the same feats they had.

I wished I hadn't destroyed my cell phone. I wanted to call Charlie and Sue and inform them of my newest discovery. _No_ , I reasoned, _they would be terrified and beg me to leave. Charlie would scold me like a child_. I didn't want to be controlled anymore. I wanted independence and time to myself. It was part of the reason I left him and Sue. Maybe it was teenage rebelliousness, but I couldn't turn back now. It would shatter whatever confidence I was trying to build.

Tires crunched on the pavement outside. I perked up as a young man entered the store. He went straight to the bathrooms, not even sparing a glance in my direction.

Mrs. Newton strolled to my side. She grabbed a stool and a bottle of nail polish from the office and sat next to me. She started painting her fingernails a deep red. I was impressed with her smooth and precise movements.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"It's a lot less busy," she commented. "It's a nice break from yesterday, don't you think?"

"I didn't mind being busy, it makes the time go faster," I disagreed lightly.

She looked up from her nails and smiled at me. "That's true. You're probably itching to leave and soak up the sun, huh? I can handle the place on my own if you want to clock out early."

Her offer was tempting, but I had to decline. "I need the hours."

She carefully closed the lid on the bottle, sticking her fingers out at funny angles as not to mess up the coat she applied. "Mike mentioned seeing you in the parking lot yesterday."

"Oh?"

Mrs. Newton looked uncomfortable. She went to smooth her blouse but remembered her nails. She debated for a moment before changing the subject, "Have I shown you how to do inventory yet?"

I told her she had not and she led me to the back of the store. I wondered what Mike had said about me. I tried to remember what I had done in the parking lot. I was only sitting in my car. Maybe it was against the rules? Was that considered loitering?

The hours crept by. During my lunch, I again ate a bag of chips from the vending machine. I was starting to feel the hunger I had been trying to ignore. I didn't want to spend what money I had left on groceries. Maybe I could try feeding like the Cullens. I didn't have enough time on my lunch break to do so, and besides, I really had no clue how to hunt that way. I would ask Carlisle tonight if I could observe them and learn some pointers.

I felt myself growing more and more tired. I regretted agreeing to join Mike at the bonfire tonight. I was wasting valuable sleeping time to frolic around with some adolescents. However, Mike had shown me nothing but kindness, and I felt bound to keep my promise to him. I could sleep Sunday, my day off.

Mrs. Newton was preoccupied with a phone call from a supplier, so I grabbed a newspaper from the front of the store and read it thoroughly. Just as I suspected, there was not much happening in this small part of the Olympic peninsula. The front page was devoted to a minor vehicular accident where a family hit a deer on the highway to Port Angeles. On a smaller note, an anonymous donor had sent in a generous amount of food to a pantry nearby. The article was full of speculation, but they had no confirmed answers for who this person could be. I skipped forward to a crossword, finishing that easily, and I was now focused on the classifieds. There were a couple job openings, including the one I had filled for Newton's, but no roommate requests. I frowned. It didn't matter, anyway.

Mike entered the store thirty minutes before my shift was scheduled to end. He beamed when he saw me stocking a shelf. "I'm here to spring you early," he said conspiratorially.

I looked at his mom for confirmation, and she gave me a thumbs-up. They must have been planning this the whole time.

I stuffed my orange vest under the counter and followed him to the parking lot. He chattered happily about this evening's events. As soon as we walked outside, I lifted my face to the sun. It was not warm, though nothing was ever _warm_ to me, but it was decidedly nicer than the last dreary days had been. I absorbed the rays.

"Your hair has red in it," Mike said in surprise.

"Only in the sun."

A van was pulling into the vacant lot as Mike snagged a piece of my hair and placed it behind my ear. I cringed from the contact but kept my smile in place. _Oh, Mike. You poor boy. If you only knew the truth…_

The owner of the van was Lee, and he brought a couple others with him. More cars followed. I caught their names as they arrived: Conner, Samantha, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Ben, as well as the other two I had seen yesterday, Tyler and Eric. I murmured hellos at each of them as Mike introduced me to the group. They did not try to make conversation with me as they preferred to stare instead. The gawking was unbearable, and I did not like being the center of all this attention. In a town this small, they must rarely get new residents.

"I told you she was smokin'," Tyler nearly sang to Lee as they leaned against his van.

Lauren overhead him and hissed to Jessica, "She's not even that pretty."

Is this what my life had come to - being the subject of unwanted gossip? I was now enveloped in the petty high school dramas that I had once ridiculed on the television. How could I have felt nostalgic for this? It was a wholly embarrassing scene, and I hoped Alice was right that the bonfire would be cut short.

Jessica, eyes horror struck at Mike's proximity to me, said, "Didn't Mike say she's practically homeless?"

I was surprised by Jessica's statement. Mike must have talked about me to them beforehand. Did he really tell them I was homeless? I went over our past conversations. I told him I had run away from my parents, but I didn't say I had no place to live. I never gave any personal details that would lead him to that conclusion. Was Mrs. Newton alluding to this when she spoke to me earlier?

We piled into Mike's Suburban then. He let me sit in the passenger seat, and I stared out the window for the drive. Ben was discussing a new martial arts film he had just seen to Angela who seemed completely absorbed. She had turned completely towards him, nodding along. In the back, Lauren and Jessica were whispering about me.

"Have you ever been to the beach?" Mike asked.

"I grew up in California. I love the beach," I replied. Everyone became silent at the sound of my voice.

"Me too!" Mike marveled. "I moved here from Sacramento when I was ten."

"Isabella," Lauren piped up from the back. She tried to sound sweet, but it just emphasized how nasally her voice was. "If you're from California, why are you so pale?"

Jessica snickered.

"I'm part albino," I said matter-of-factly. Lauren's face went blank, and I figured she didn't know if I was being honest. Angela smirked at me, and I was relieved at least she had a sense of humor.

This beach was much different than the ones I had visited. Instead of blue waves and gold sand, the water was dark gray, white-capped, and splashing against a bed of rocks. The water was bordered by a thin line of sand which expanded into smooth stones of every shade. Driftwood trees that had been bleached white from the salt of the ocean were scattered across the shoreline. They reminded me of bones. A semicircle of these logs was the destination of this outing. In the middle was a pile of ash.

I watched Mike prep the fire pit. He instructed a couple of the boys to gather some dry wood to start a fire. Angela and I were in charge of carrying the supplies to the blanket Lee had placed on the ground.

"I'm Angela," she reminded me considerately. I grabbed the cooler full of drinks, and her eyes widened. "Are you sure you can carry that by yourself?"

 _Stupid_ , I chastised myself. Of course the cooler would be too heavy for a human girl my size!

"Whoa," Eric said. "Let me carry that for you."

I took him up on his offer, still mentally scolding myself for making such a huge mistake. Eric seemed to struggle with the weight of the cooler, but he did not call in the other boys to help.

The driftwood fire was something I had never before seen. It was blue, and I found myself dazzled by its beauty. "Pretty cool, right?" Mike asked.

I nodded absently. I wanted to reach out and touch the strangely colored flames.

"So, Isabella," Jessica said, scooting next to me, breaking my trance from the fire. "If you're from California, how did you find Forks?"

I decided to answer her literally. "I just followed the highway north."

"What about your family? Did they come with you?"

I repeated the same thing I had told Mike. "My parents kicked me out."

There was only scrutiny on her face. She was smaller than me, but her bouncy, brown curls made up the height difference. "Why?"

"Jessica," Mike warned. "That's none of your business."

Jessica looked devastated by Mike's reproach, but I was glad he halted her questioning. She huffed and strode closer to the shoreline where another small group had gathered. There were newcomers among them, a trio of boys with matching features. One looked very familiar, and I realized he was the son of the man who sold me the truck.

"They're from the reservation," Angela said when I pointed them out to her. She was roasting her hot dog, and I was glad for her quiet company. Unlike Jessica, she did not pry too much. She only asked what I thought about Forks.

"Everyone here is nice," I said, thinking of the vampires I met yesterday. Then I remembered Lauren. "Mostly."

Angela eyed her as well. She was asking Tyler's opinion on a CD, flipping her silky blonde hair in the process. "Don't mind Lauren or Jessica. You're welcome here."

"Thank you," I said, appreciating the girl's gentle attitude.

I ate two hot dogs, two helpings of chips, and drank half a liter of soda. I was surprised by how famished I was. I would have felt more self-conscious eating so much, but most of the group had moved closer to the ocean where the boys from the reservation sat. Mike and Tyler were competing to see who could skip a stone across the water the farthest. Their childish antics were amusing, but I was not interested in them.

Instead, I found myself following behind a couple others, including Angela and Ben, who hiked to some nearby tide pools. I was spellbound by the natural aquariums below me, and I hopped effortlessly from one to the next. I perched on a thin slab of rock, and squatted closer to view the mini underwater world. The anemones undulated in the invisible current. The crabs scurried along the edges, only their legs visible beneath their shells. A starfish attached itself securely along the wall near my feet. I watched the critters continue as if I wasn't there, and I wished I could observe them all night.

"I'm getting cold. Do you want to head back?" Ben asked Angela.

I didn't realize until he mentioned it, but it _was_ getting cold. At some point, the temperature had dropped. The sun was no longer shining through the treetops. Suddenly, the forest looked much more eerie. I was eager to return to my truck, so I could see the Cullens again tonight.

"Sure," she agreed. He held out his hand to help her balance as she made her way to the trail. I saw the pink tinge on her cheeks as she grasped onto him.

I strolled casually with Angela. She walked slower than my normal pace, but I matched her strides as I enjoyed her company. She told me about a time where she brought her twin brothers with her to see the tide pools. It almost ended in disaster when one of her brothers tried to pet an eel.

The rest of the group had already packed up the cooler and set out the fire. A couple girls huddled under the picnic blanket for warmth.

" _Finally_ ," Lauren whined when she saw us. I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to hide my distaste for this girl.

The ride back to Newton's was uneventful. Jessica and Mike gushed about the trip from the front seat, but I did not chime in. I was relieved it was over.

I said my goodbyes to the group. Angela inquired if I would start school with them on Monday. "Um… I'm not sure," I answered honestly. Thankfully, she did not push for details.

I drove away, feeling their eyes on me as I left.

How did the Cullens do this regularly? The facade was stressful to maintain, and I had to consider my every word, every motion. Although I already applauded their abstention for blood, I now had a new appreciation for the mask they must wear in public.

Even human ears would have been able to detect the loud engine of my truck as I approached the Cullen mansion. The lights in the house were all shining brightly. I did not feel apprehensive this time. I walked up the stairs, unsure if I should knock on the front door. They were expecting me, right?

"Come in," Esme trilled.

The family was seated just like they had been the night before. Except, there was a marked difference in all of them…

"Your eyes!" I all but shouted in surprise. They all wore the same golden hue instead of the burgundy I was accustomed to. The dark circles under their eyes had disappeared as well.

"We hunted today," Carlisle informed me. Animal blood changes the iris color to yellow?

"Find anything good?"

"No. We stuck to herd animals. Except Emmett," Carlisle said, smiling at some inside joke.

"I pissed off a grizzly bear," Emmett announced proudly.

"Do they taste better when they're angry?"

"No," Rosalie explained. "That's just Emmett. He enjoys a good fight."

I stared at the brawny vampire before me, and I couldn't imagine anything giving him a "good fight."

"How was the beach bonfire?" Esme politely asked.

"Exhausting," I laughed. "It takes more effort than I realized. I can't imagine spending seven hours of the day surrounded by humans."

Jasper nodded in agreement. Esme glanced nervously at Carlisle, but I wasn't sure why. Was she worried I would lose my control around the humans and expose them? I was going to clarify my statement, when Carlisle cleared his throat. "It's interesting you say that, Isabella, because Esme and I have a proposition."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hmm, I wonder what the proposition could be? Would anyone be interested in an Edward POV? Let me know in a review!


	8. Chapter 7

For the second time today, I found myself the center of unwanted attention. Carlisle was waiting for my reply. I did not speak for a long time while I processed his request. I recognized I was being rude by taking so long, but I had trouble finding the right thing to say. Instead of answering his question, I repeated it back to him: "You want me to go to high school?"

"And move in here," Esme tacked on.

It was absurd. "You don't know me," I protested, my voice a whisper.

I suddenly realized they _did_ know me. I had told them my life story, details about my existence that could result in my death. I had never revealed so much information about myself to anyone, not even Charlie or Sue.

"Isabella," Esme said. "We have an extra bedroom on the third floor that is never used. We have a pantry and a fridge stocked with food for humans that can be yours. We can forge all the necessary paperwork to get you enrolled."

She made it sound so easy as if it would be no trouble at all for them. Growing up, I never had my own bed. The thought of a cushioned place to call my own was tempting, especially now that I had been sleep-deprived for two days in a row.

My resolve was crumbling at the thought of living in this beautiful, spacious mansion. I looked at the one face in this room that would not be as enthusiastic as the rest - Alice. _Please_ , I silently begged her, _demand that I leave. Call me horrible names, tell me I don't belong_. But, Alice no longer exuded her dependable hostility. Instead, her face was patient like the others. I felt betrayed.

"I can't."

"Don't be stu-" Rosalie started, but I stood abruptly before she could finish.

"Goodbye and thank you," I said, rushing out of the room as quick as I could muster. I jumped into my truck. I was annoyed by how long it took to start, and I almost killed the engine as I sped out the driveway. I felt no pursuit behind me, but I did not stop driving until I found a gravel parking lot next to the woods.

I banged my forehead against the steering wheel. I was horrified by my impoliteness to the Cullen family. However, if I hadn't left, I would not have been able to deny them much longer. I thought about Esme's eyes, so familiar, watching me from across the room as I ran away. The pure concern in them was almost enough to convince me not to go.

I ventured into the woods, disregarding the trails. The darkness did not deter my eyesight, and I found a nice place to sleep between a couple of Douglas firs. I laid out my sleeping bag, curling up inside. Unlike me, the forest was restless, teeming with life. I could hear owls softly cooing to each other, the sound of rodents' paws padding against the soft earth beside me, a squirrel rustling the limbs above as he lept from tree to tree. Almost a mile away, something snapped a twig.

My thoughts returned to the vampire doctor and his family. Why would they do this? What could they gain from inviting me into their home? It could be a ploy to keep me close for when they reported me. Or maybe they wanted to see if I could control myself around humans?

Even as I speculated about the Cullens' motive, it felt wrong. They did not ask me to live with them out of suspicion or spite. They truly wanted me there. I was a mistake, an abomination with nothing to offer them in return, and yet they welcomed me with open arms into their home. I wanted to say yes to them. So badly. As soon as the words left Carlisle's mouth, I had felt overwhelming delight and acceptance. The flood of these emotions was staggering, but they were clouded by my doubt and fear. I couldn't be a part of their lifestyle. I wasn't a vampire, I wasn't a human. I did not belong with them. I was Charlie's half-breed daughter and a killer. No matter how much I pretended to be otherwise, I couldn't ignore the truth.

My eyes wetted at the reminder. I cried myself to sleep, dreaming of an unobtainable, golden-eyed future.

I woke to the sound of a flock of geese that had rested in an area a few hundred feet from where I slept. The air was misty, and there was no sun to gauge the time. I stretched my limbs, listening to the cracks of my joints. I must have been lying still for a long time.

My stomach growled. I thought about going to the diner in town, but I decided against it. I could not afford a meal like that until I had my first payday. Instead, I wanted to try the Cullens' way of hunting. I had not tasted blood in several months, even though it appealed to me more than human food and kept me satiated longer. I wondered if blood from animals would have the same effect.

I surrendered myself to my instincts, running away from my campsite. To the south, I could hear a stream splashing along the rocks. The remaining leaves on the trees whispered as they brushed against each other in the breeze. Animals were busy along the forest floor, their feet muffled by the wet ground. As the wind switched directions, I discovered an open space about five hundred yards away. In that pasture, there were three beating hearts.

Venom pooled into my mouth, and my throat was suddenly dry in a way that water could not quench. I had not felt this kind of thirst in a while. I inhaled the deer's scent deeply. The smell was warm, almost rich and tangy. It was nothing compared to the blood of a human, but I knew it would stop the ache in my throat.

It was a matter of seconds before I found them in the clearing. I stopped just outside the space where the three deer huddled together for warmth. I remained undetected as I crouched behind a fern. The deer were grayish-brown, one mass of fur. I located the largest deer's throat and zoned in on my prey.

I reached the deer in one bound and cracked its neck with a twitch of my hand. I did not want the animal to suffer unnecessarily. The other two scattered in different directions, reacting seconds too late to my instantaneous appearance. I found the animal's pulse, and my teeth cut easily through its muscular body. The blood tasted strange... but it was hot and I hummed in response. While the carcass grew cold, I felt warmth spread through my body. I quickly buried the deer below the earth, before chasing after one of the group who had fled. I was not done hunting just yet.

I was halfway through draining the small buck when I felt a presence. Instinctively, I became possessive over my kill. I tore myself away from the animal and assumed a defensive stance, fighting the urge to hiss. I knew only one other creature that could cause me to react such a way. Just as I expected, Esme emerged from behind an evergreen in the far distance. I could barely see her, let alone make out her expression.

I stood up straight. Why was she here?

"Hello," I greeted. Chagrined, I remembered my exit last night. _She must think I'm insane_. Had she come to formally banish me from the area?

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your hunt," she apologized. Why was she apologizing? I was the one who acted like a churlish teenager hours ago. Couldn't she see that my behavior warranted no benevolence on her part?

"It's okay," I assured her. "I was almost finished anyway."

She cautiously approached me, and as she grew closer, I could see the remorse on her lovely face. The deer laid on the ground, forgotten, as I walked to meet her. Her caramel hair was pulled into a ponytail. A few locks framed her heart-shaped face. Her unique, honey eyes seemed even more intense as she watched me come forward. She looked like someone out of a fairytale, a true Snow White.

We were only a couple of yards apart. "Carlisle and Edward told me not to bother you," she admitted. I was surprised she had gone against her mate's wishes. "But… that didn't sit well with me."

I waited. There had to be more.

Esme cautiously approached me and grabbed my hand in hers. I jumped at the contact. Her hands were cold, but something about the look in her eyes made me very self-conscious. I was not used to physical affection. Esme could sense this, I was sure, but she did not relinquish her grasp.

"Isabella," she said fervently. I stared at our hands, surprised by how gentle they were despite her strength. "Please live with us."

" _Why_?" I choked out, my curiosity raging. How could this woman follow my trail and do this? How could she make me feel so guilty about declining her generosity? How could she make me feel welcome in a way I never had felt before, including with my own flesh and blood father?

She sounded amused. "For the same reasons I stated last night. I hate to see you living like this, and I want to help."

I winced at the last word of her sentence. Help. I needed more of that than she could even fathom.

"I'm fine," I said. The words sounded empty even to me. I had never been a good liar.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," she said quietly, letting go of my hands. I thanked her, but I kept my eyes on the ground. I knew I would break down the moment I faced her. "Would you at least still visit us? We have so much to learn from the other. I meant what I said about the food, we always have leftovers. Most of the time, we donate the surplus."

I thought about this. What could it hurt to eat food that would eventually expire?

She could tell that I was debating. She continued, "We also have laundry machines for your clothes and a shower you can have to yourself. You look like you could use one." Her voice became teasing as she directed her attention to my outfit. There was rip in my trusty flannel from where a tree branch had caught the fabric during my run. Mud had stained my jeans, and my shoes were beyond repair.

I laughed. "A shower does sound nice," I permitted. What harm could one shower do?

"Exactly," she said, rewarding me with a megawatt smile.

I followed Esme back to her family's mansion. She kept beside me the whole time. Or maybe she was afraid I would take off at the closest opportunity. I heard a chuckle as we neared the mansion.

"I win!" cheered Emmett's deep bass from inside the house. "Too bad your psychic couldn't see this coming."

Someone groaned in response. I looked at Esme, but she shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," replied Alice. "I really tried."

Esme opened the door. The living room was full again, everyone in the same seat as the previous night. It was like they hadn't moved since I departed yesterday. I sheepishly ducked, but no one seemed angry with me, except Alice.

"Hey, Isabella," Emmett said too enthusiastically. "I knew you'd come back."

"Emmett," Esme warned. Edward rolled his eyes at his brother, and Rosalie examined her nails. She was fighting a grin.

"Where's your stuff?" Alice inquired. She had recovered from her annoyance with me.

"Um… in the woods?" I replied, unsure of what to say.

Esme cleared her throat. "Isabella is just visiting, and that is all."

Emmett sunk into his chair while Alice and Jasper shared a triumphant glance. "So you're not moving in?"

"No," I clarified.

"Dammit," Emmett grumbled. He sprinted out the back door, and I heard the crash of one tree knocking into another. I looked at Carlisle in alarm, worried about his coven member's tantrum. He did not seem shaken at all.

"I've offered her access to our home whenever she would like," Esme explained to the rest.

"If she plans on hanging out here, she needs to bathe as soon as possible," Rosalie said, eyeing my rough exterior critically.

"I tried hunting," I defended weakly.

"You looked just as dirty the day before," Rosalie shot back.

"I don't have anything to change into," I realized. If I had been thinking, I would have brought my bag with me.

"No need to worry," Alice said. She danced to my side. "I already bought you a couple of things."

The pixie-like girl smiled at me. I was confused by her mood swings. One second, she detested me. The next, I was on her shopping list. I could not keep up with her. She saw my confusion and gloated, "I was bluffing. I had no idea if you would move in or not, so I had to be prepared for either result. Turns out, I was right all along."

"Right about what?"

Rosalie answered, "Emmett didn't believe you could say no to Esme. He bet you'd be moving into the spare bedroom tonight. Alice and Jasper, however, were not so certain."

I frowned. Was I only a bet to this family? I thought that they were genuinely interested in me. How stupid. I sorted through all the information I knew about the family - they were generous, nurturing, and compassionate. They would have helped anyone. I was a fool to think I was special enough to garner their interest. They extended their kindness to everyone in need, and I was just another to reap its benefits. I was no different than the rest. I had to keep myself aloof, so I wouldn't get too attached.

"Edward, why don't you show Isabella to the bathroom?" Esme suggested.

Edward was studying my face as he rose from the sofa. His expression was frustrated, and I could sense he was trying to read my thoughts. I was thankful for my mental shield. He would never discover how truly pathetic I was. For some reason, I did not want him to know how little I deserved the tenderness of this family.

Hunting had transformed Edward's face much more than the rest of his family. The yellow eyes brought out a honey tint to his hair, some color in his face. His eyes no longer looked as sharp as before, but rather like the golden quicksand where I found myself sinking, unable to look away. Yesterday, I could not see the depth from the blackness. Now, it appeared as if his golden eyes were going to swallow me whole.

He finally turned around, and I followed him up the wide staircase. I could feel a faint blush on my cheeks. _Stupid_ , I admonished myself _._

He did not speak much as he gestured to each room. I was amazed, yet again, my the enormity of the house. He led me upstairs to the spare bedroom across from his where the shower was located.

Alice had already laid my new clothes out along the marble counter top. She had chosen a simple blue v-neck and pair of jeans. They looked casual, but I could tell from the labels they must have been expensive.

I felt startled at my reflection in the large, full-body mirror. I barely recognized the girl miming my surprised face. My clothes were tattered and covered with dirt. The once white pattern in the flannel was now tan. The shirt hung off my body in a rather unflattering way; I looked like I was drowning in it. My hair was a wild, tangled mess. Several leaves and twigs were intertwined within my thick locks. Mud also smudged my cheeks. I understood why Mike's mother thought I was homeless.

But my eyes… they were frantic, wider than usual with emotion. More alive than I had ever thought they could be.

I turned the water to the highest temperature, and I melted at its touch. The pressure was phenomenal, and the stream worked to loosen my muscles. The bathroom steamed up in no time, and I enjoyed the feeling of something hot against my skin.

 _I never want to leave_ , I thought. The unexpected longing jarred me. Reality crushed me like a ton of bricks. I could not stay here, I was only a pitied traveler to the immortal family. I didn't want to impose on their hospitality. But, selfishly, I did not want to forfeit any relationship with them. Could I compromise? Was there a way I could let myself stay in their lives while not becoming consumed with the companionship they offered?

The decision seemed obvious now. I eagerly hopped out of the shower, changed into my new clothes, and let my hair hang damp around my face. I returned to the living room with a smile on my face that I couldn't erase. The family had resumed their positions from earlier.

Before I could speak, Rosalie remarked under her breath, "Who knew there was an actual person beneath all that grime?"

"Not me," Alice giggled under Jasper's arm.

Esme's thin eyebrows rose at my excited appearance. "Yes, Isabella?"

"I would like to attend high school with all of you," I announced. "Also, I prefer to be called Bella."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It looks like Bella is letting her guard down, piece by piece. Please review!


End file.
